


Whips and chains will not tame me

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry after the final battle ends up unwillingly taking the title of the master of death. Though he finds it plays no big part in his life. At least not until he dies and finds himself reborn into a whole nother world. With all his memories and magic in tack. However, it seems this world or should it be said the life Harry know has might turn out to be just as unfortunate as his first life; especially considering the family he finds himself being reborn into. Teen wolf/ Harry Potter crossover. This will most likely be a slash story, or have some type of slash in it.





	1. Chapter prolog

** Chapter Prolog **

Harry would have really loved to have been able to say that after the final battle, and defeat, of the Dark Lord Voldemort that things got better for him. That he finally, at long last, gotten the happily ever after he had been wanting all along; that so many people seemed to think he deserved.

 But in the end Harry really couldn't do this because saying something like that would be nothing but a lie; a sweet one but a lie none the less. Seeing as Harry's life didn't get any better after the war like he had believed it would, in fact only seem to get that much worse worse.

With it all ending in a rather bloody gory fashion when Harry found himself being repeatedly stabbed to death by his dear 'loving' wife almost nearly seven years after the final battle had ended. A wife whom Harry, just before she had gotten stab happy, had confronted. Alone and not really able to bring himself to drag up much feelings to actual care, or even really be too surprised about her reaction to it.

 Seeing as the confrontation had been about Harry finding out that their so-called love had been all thanks to several very powerful love potions his 'dear' wife had been drugging him with since he had been around fifteen years old. Along with potions that made weakened his magic, potions that were pretty much poisons as well as potions that made Harry to compliant to any demand his ‘dear’ wife may had.

Making Harry feel as if he had been nothing but a puppet for years, after he got all the potions removed from his system. Though perhaps he really should have confronted his wife so soon after having the potions removed; especially with how weak he had been afterword’s. But again, after the potions had been removed confronting her had been his first reaction. Making Harry wonder if perhaps there had been some spells on him as well considering how numb he was to everything else afterword’s.

Not that it really mattered after that seeing as Harry was dying by his wife’s hands, having been stabbed over a good twenty times, with no way to heal as he had drained his magic before he had even found himself in the situation, he was in by removing all the potions that had been in his system.

Then his ‘devoted’ wife, as if to rub salt in the wounds and spite in his face at the same time, decided just as Harry had found himself drawing his last breath, that Harry just had to know that none of the children they had, that Harry had found to actually be bright spots in the dull worlds that seemed to suck all the joy he had out of him, had actually been his like he had believed.

 Meaning not only had his ‘wife’ not only drugged him to love her and only her, made him a puppet that danced to her tune, but had also cheated on him as well.  Though in that regrade Harry knew he’d be getting the last laugh as only Potter blood, living willing Potter blood at that, could open the vaults his wife was bragging about finally getting control over.

Now after closing his eyes and hoping that may now, he would get his happy ending. That he would finally be able to meet with family that actually loved him, and those that actual cared for him as Harry and not the boy-who-lived; like everyone around him seemed to do. That at long last he would finally get his own slice of peace and chance to happiness.

However, as it turned out, despite wanting nothing more than to actually die and join his family in death, Harry found that he wasn't going to get that; not at all. In fact, Harry as the darkness completely consumed him, found a sudden burst of information being forced into his skull. Information that let Harry know that he was going to be reborn, reincarnated and that he would be able to keep his memories and his magic due to the fact he was the supposed master of death. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it was punishment for collect all the Hallows in the first place; even if it had been accidental for the most part. This was a feeling that would stick to him for a while.

 Then all Harry knew was a bright flash of light that blinded him and left him completely unable to do anything even more. Afterwards all Harry knew was that he had supposedly shrunk, was now wrapped tightly in a blanket of some sort and was currently being handed to someone.

 Being handed to a certain someone that Harry now knew instinctively was now his current forms mother. Something that actually had Harry hopeful for a moment as he remembered his other Mother, as he remembered Lily and the love, she must have held for him.

 However, as Harry was passed to his new mother, and as he took her in as best as he could considering his new circumstances, Harry found his hopes quickly crushed. Because as soon as he looked into his new 'mother's' eyes Harry couldn't help but immediately start screaming at the top of his lungs. Something Harry noticed, with a bit of dread, that his mother actually seemed to be rather happy about said reaction.

A reaction that happened because Harry upon seeing his mother’s icy brown eyes knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that this life most likely wasn't going to be any better than his last; most likely just as bad or even worse. An assessment his exhausted magic echoed faintly in the back of his mind. As if reaffirming Harry's believe in this. Though even as outwardly screamed, and inwardly cursed the unfairness of it all, Harry was able to hear what he assumed to be the doctor speaking to his mother.

"So, Kate, what are you going to do with him, and what do you want to call him" To which Harry heard the woman holding him replay; her tone raising every alarm bell in Harry’s head as she did so.

"It’s going to be called Harrison Gerard Argent, and I'm going to make sure that it makes the Argent family proud, not matter what it's father may have been."

As this was said Harry couldn’t help but wonder several things. One why did his mother, this Kate, refer to him as an it even when she was giving him a name. Two, just what was going on with the Argent family, that his ‘mother’ wanted him to do it proud, and most importantly why did the feeling of dread he had gotten since he had first laid eyes on his ‘mother’ only seem to grow that much stronger with every word that was spoken?


	2. Chapter one

**Summary** \- Harry after the final battle ends up unwillingly taking the title of the master of death. Though he finds it plays no big part in his life. At least not until he dies and finds himself reborn into a whole nother world. With all his memories and magic in tack. However, it seems this world or should it be said the life Harry know has might turn out to be just as unfortunate as his first life; especially considering the family he finds himself being reborn into. Teen wolf/ Harry Potter crossover.

A.N-This will most likely be a slash story or have some type of slash in it so letting that be known right here and now. Though please let me know if you have a preferred pairing that you would like to see with Harry or with someone else.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or Teen wolf.

 

** Chapter one **

                It had been several years since Harry had been reborn in to the world, he now found himself in, and with a hundred percent honest Harry could say that the only real good thing that had come from that was the fact Harry could still go by the name of Harry instead of anything else. So at least he had some identity and all honest Harry wasn’t so sure if that was good thing for him instead of just a familiar thing for him considering all the bad things that had happened to him during his last life as Harry.

                However, besides this familiarity that came with having the same name, Harry had found that his earlier fears, which he had gotten as soon as he had been reborn in this new world and had first laid eyes on the woman that was supposed to have been his mother, had been proven to be a hundred percent true. If not even worse than he had originally believed that it was going to be once he found out what had happened to him.

                By that Harry really meant that in a very short amount of time after he had been born, he had found out just what kind of world he had been reborn into. Or to be more précises he found out just what kind of family he had been reborn into in this new world he had found himself in. A family that in many ways was almost a reflection of all that had been bad in his old world and left Harry rather bitter about the rather twisted Irony of the life he had been born into.

                Harry had quickly found out that the world, or was the new universe, that he had been born in to was itself on the surfaces at least not that much different than the world he had come from. Perhaps a little further behind in time then the mundane part of the world he had originally been from. But that could be put down to the fact Harry was currently a lot younger than he had been before, and according to the date this world was years behind the one he had been; like he had not only been put in a new world but back in time as well.  

Which would mean that by the time he reached the age he had been when he had died, which was good old ancient age of twenty-four, then the timelines, and there for technology and other things, would pretty much match up to what he was used to. So that meant the more mundane part of the world he was in wasn’t too different from his world.

                But what really got Harry, when he had first found out about it, was that again, like the world he had original came from, this world was only normal on the surface and had many hidden depths. Like how his old world had the wizarding world in it, with its witches, wizards and dragons. This world too had its hidden society, and his family held a large, rather dark, part in this hidden society. One that had and still did horrified Harry when he first found out about it; even as jaded as he was at times. Especially when he considered what it would have meant in the world he came from.

                When it came to this world, and before he found out the whole truth about everything, Harry had been rather happy at first to find out it had things like werewolves, druids, magic and things he was used to in his old world. That he wasn’t now in a completely foreign world, with the only thing that could be considered familiar to what he was used to being the name he now had.

 Hell, he had been rather happy to find out that the information dump he had gotten had been correct and he too still had his magic that had in his last life, as well as the knowledge of how to use it; or at least as much knowledge about it as he had when he had been twenty-four. But that is when things abruptly took a turn for the worst for him. Starting off bad and then steady getting worse from there and so far, things didn’t seem to be getting better; so far Harry really hadn’t been able to see the light through the trees.

                Seeing as from a very young ager Harry found out just what part his family took in the supernatural part of this world; found out just how feared his family’s name was. Or to be more specific he found out the roles his Mother and Grandfather took in the supernatural world, and the role the expected him to follow. Found out just how sick those two were and how they wanted to twist him to fit the view of what they wanted him to be like.

                Harry had always been rather smart and quick on the pickup, at least when he wasn’t attempting to hide his intelligence, like he had the majority time while he had been growing up the first time. Or when he wasn’t drugged up to the gills in different potions, like he had been for what he now knew had been the majority of his more adult like life, he was.

That was why from pretty much the beginning of what was supposed to be his new life as Harry had figured out something wasn’t quite right rather quickly. That there was something more to this world then what it looked like. That there was something big that was being hidden from him. Rather he liked it or not, or to be more precise baby body be damned.

                The fact that something was being hidden from him, even if it wasn’t really being hidden as everyone thought he was a regular baby, was quickly proven to Harry not even months after being born.  Which happened, to Harry’s amusement because everyone saw him as a defenseless baby rather than someone with actual intelligence in the body of a defenseless baby; like he had been.

 Seeing as like most people Kate, and the terrifying man that Harry eventual found was his supposed grandfather Gerard, whose name he bares as his middle name much to Harry’s horror, spoke in front of infants, or rather a certain infant, without a care. Believing that the was no way that infant of all things would be able to understand them in anyway; like most others believed.

However, Harry wasn’t like most infants, who if Harry was honest wouldn’t have been able to understand them to being with, meaning if they had done so in front of any other infant, they would have been right. But they had had their conversation in front of Harry instead. Harry who was was an adult in an infant body, having been reborn with all the knowledge he had in his previous life.

Because of this Harry was easily able to understand everything they were saying in front of him; seeing as the conversations in question usually happened in front of his crib. And due to this Harry was able to realize just what type of world he was now part of, however unwillingly it may be.

He was able to understand the supernatural part of this world better than most others in this world; even more so then several others that were already in the know when it came to this world as he got the completely uncensored version of what was going on; no matter how bias his family’s version of things were.

This was mainly because the usual conversations that his new ‘family’ had over him were all completely uncensored and not to mention all about werewolves, vampires, werecayotes and other creatures that go bump in the night. Or to be more precise how to recognize what they were along with the best ways to destroy all of them in one way or another.

It was also due to these conversations that Harry constantly had a ball of pure dread in his stomach one that continued to grow the more he found out. Not only that but on several different occasions Harry had to fight himself not to be physically ill; failing more often than not seeing as while he might mental be an adult, he did have a baby’s sensitive digestive system then his own.

Though this reaction was mainly because since his mother and grandfather thought he didn’t understand what they were saying they made no effort to tone down their prejudices or pure hate of anything that wasn’t deemed natural or normal in their eyes. Meaning that they didn’t edit or even tone down the stories the bragged about to each other when it came to their hunts.

 Something that Harry figured they really wouldn’t have done even if they knew Harry could understand them; seeing how proud they were of said hunts.  Hell, he knew if his so-called family knew that as a baby, he understood them he would have become one of those hunts because having such knowledge at the age he had been wasn’t normal in the least bit.

These stories however, and this new ‘family’s’ reaction to anything that wasn’t what they deemed to be right, just, and normal, was making Harry vividly reminded of the badly abusive childhood he had suffered through during his first life; mainly at the hands of his aunt and Uncle. Something that would only be further tested and proven as he got older as Harry found out.

 Hell, thinking back to the live he had had before, Harry was sure if it didn’t need so much physical effort and needed a good dose of bravery to do so, his old Uncle Vernon would have gotten along great with both his new mother and Grandfather. Though considering how dim Vernon was he wasn’t so sure that his new family would like him that long, beside maybe bait or hired muscle; but most likely bait.

Sadly, realizing all of this, and seeing just how terrible things could be for him, only took Harry the first few months of his new life. Things really only steady got worse for him from there and Harry couldn’t see any way to stop it; seeing as he knew from experience that attempting to run away from them didn’t work. And because of how closely he was watched, and how clumsy he was at times in his new body nor did any of his other escape attempts.

It seemed that since he had accidently showed himself to be a bit more advance then what he thought a regular child his age should be. Even if it was probably a mistake to base that off of the knowledge he had on Hermione’s child and little Teddy when he had gotten a chance to actual see him. Both his mother and his grandfather never gave Harry the choice to have a normal life. To be just Harry; like he had wanted to be so many times in his past life. No, it turns out as soon as he could walk, and even speak for that matter, Harry found himself being pushed into the life style the former two wanted him into.

Which was the life of a supernatural Hunter, one that mainly went out after werewolves, and other were like creatures, if the stories they told him meant anything.  Which at first was mainly what Harry’s training consisted of, stories and different bias information dumps that he was later tested on. At least in the very beginning, when he was around two or so, that was what his training consisted of. Making Harry curse the fact he had slipped up so easily, as well as curse the fact he was currently living with such an observant family as it made hiding things from them much harder than it would normally have been.

 Training as simple as hearing stories and learning from them didn’t last long, and when his so called ‘family’ felt that he was finally ready for what they deemed his real training was when things truly took an even darker turn for the worst. Mainly because part of this training included learning about what his mother felt was his family duty; as well as learning what his mother felt was his place in life. All at the great age of a freshly turned four years old; well physically at least.

Harry felt that if he had literally been the age he looked when he had been forced to begin his training. If he had really been four both physically as well as mentally, he would have been long since broken by the training they had put him through, and then thoroughly remolded into what both his mother and father wanted him to be. A psychotic killing machine that would kill anything that wasn’t human or anything that was remotely related to anything his so called family called monsters.

 Willing to do anything and everything to destroy anything that wasn’t human. Just like his mother was and just like his Grandfather seemed to be as well. Something Harry knew both his grandfather and mother wanted to happen, seriously hoped happened.

Fortunately, for him and everyone else for that matter, considering all the magical power Harry would wield once he fully grew back up, Harry hadn’t been mentally four years old; no matter how much he looked it. And in the end, he hadn’t broken during his training, no matter how horrible it had gotten at times.

Which considering even back then when he had fist began his training, that often more times than not ended with Harry collapsing unconscious, as his four-year-old body could only take so much; even with the help of what little of his magic he could use without anyone knowing.

 Training which only got worse for him the older he got, and his ‘family’ didn’t get the results they wanted; well didn’t get the most desired results the wanted. Which would include Harry breaking and being remodeled to fit their desired look of him; to make the a second coming of them.

However, Harry hadn’t let his family from before break him, he hadn’t let the pressure from the wizarding world break him, he hadn’t let Voldemort break him no matter how hard said dark lord tried to do so, and when it came down to it, he had fought back and hadn’t let Ginny break him. So, there was no way in hell he wa going to let those two break him either; no matter how difficult that was a times.

No matter how many times he wondered if they would go easier on him if he at least pretended to break like they wanted him to. No matter what challenge they put before him Harry would continue fighting against them, he would never give up; not while he could help it.

And Harry’s determination, his strength of will became something that was vital to Harry during the years. As it became very difficult over the years to not break and become what both Kate and Gerard wanted him to become. More so then Harry had originally thought it was going to be.

 But in the end, Harry kept persevering, keep pushing himself further in his training. Continued to learn, continued to strengthen himself as he did his best to take in everything, they wanted him to learn; before promptly going through different sources to get all the correct information instead of the highly prejudice information he had just been given.  

Because no long into when his training had first begun Harry had sworn on all the sweat, blood tears and utter agony he put himself through that if he had to be a hunter, then he would be a hunter that would only go after those that hunted others.

That he would only go after those that purposely destroyed others not only those that were different. Funnily enough both his mother and grandfather were on the top of the list of people he thought the world would be better off without out, and those that he would hunt if he had half the chance; or skills to do so.  Which at the moment, despite how hard he trained Harry knew he didn’t have the skills to do so, even if he was highly skilled for his age. And had the fact he would most certainly be underestimated on his side. Though at the same time Harry had made his own code, one that was a lot different then the ones his mother and grandfather followed.

It was code he did his best to live by, despite how harshly he was treated for it, and it was code that he couldn’t hep but find rather ironic when at the age of ten he found out about the real hunter code, and how both his mother and grandfather hadn’t been following it.

Not to mention he finally met some one of his family that he could say he might get along with; even if it had been a very short visit before they had to leave.  And even if the person in question either didn’t pay that much attention to him because he was a child, or in the case of the other one too distracted to pay much attention to him. Especially as his so-called mother seemed to be rather delighted in continually sending him off someone where else every time he got a chance to meet them. The ones from his family that Harry could possible see himself getting along with, or at least want to get to know a little better, where his Uncle Chris and his daughter, Allison.

A daughter who was only a little younger the Harry physically was now, and at the same time seemed to be so much younger than Harry had ever been allowed to be. Harry had quickly found out that Allison didn’t seem to know about the supernatural world herself. Didn’t seem to know in the least bit about what their family did for a living, or the dangers that she could face because of who her family was to the supernatural world.

 Not only that but upon finding this out and being worried about his little cousin because he knew how dangerous not knowing something was, Harry had been forbidden from telling her about by His mother, his Uncle and His Grandfather.

Though Harry did note that when it came to both his mother and his grandfather, they seemed to be reluctant about not informing Allison about the supernatural. Harry had even heard his ‘mother’ muttering about how they should begin her training already seeing as she was old enough now. Making Harry want to back Chris in what he was saying then and there no one deserved the hell that his mother called training suddenly dropped on them like his ‘mother’ was suggesting. Harry could see that going all kinds of bad.

Speaking of Chris, Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of Allision as her father quickly protested against what Kate had suggested. Being up the fact that he wanted his daughter to have a childhood wanted her to have a chance to see all the good the world had to offer instead of only letting her see the worst.

He even found himself becoming even more unwillingly jealous, even if he knew it couldn’t be helped, as after Both Chris and Allison left, Harry found himself dealing with the brunt of both his mother, as well as, his Grandfather’s anger at being denied as he was trained harder than ever. With even more brutal punishments for failing to meet the expectations of the two; which did eventual happen as sooner or later Harry had been too tired to meet said expectations.

Harry after that first visit didn’t find himself seeing any of his other family very often, maybe only once every two years or so after the first visit when Harry had been eight. It was if Chris didn’t like brining his family around his father or sister, as if bringing his daughter around them would turn her into a hunter; something Chris still denied teaching his daughter with everything he had. And honestly after a while Harry became rather grateful for the fact he didn’t see his remain family that often, even if he did find himself respecting as well as enjoying himself when they were around.  

And this was because after each time they did visit it only brought Harry a large increase in his training at the denial of Allison learning and beginning her training in the supernatural world. As well as made the ache in Harry’s heart grow even larger as he had moved past being jealous of Allison for what he father was willing to do for her, but never stopped wishing he could find someone who cared for him as much as Chris seemed to care for his daughter. Something Harry had only gotten very briefly in his previous life and hadn’t even been able to touch in this one. Almost like he had been cursed or something similar to that.

Currently at the moment Harry had just turned eleven. The year that in his past life he had begun his school in Hogwarts; had opened him to a whole knew world. And the year that had changed his life completely, turning it all on its head.

Making Harry wonder if something similar would happen in this life. Despite the fact Harry knew there wasn’t anything like Hogwarts or any magical schools here. Seeing as the magic here was rather different then what he was used to. Seeing as even though he could still use his magic similar to how he did before, and the knowledge he had before, he still had to learn how to reuse it in his newer, younger body.  

Though on that note he did have to learn how to reuse it without a wand, seeing as there wasn’t way for Harry to make a wand in this world at least he didn’t thing so; besides having a want would make hiding his magic from his family that but hard for him. So, knowing that, and working with it, did have the unfortunate side effect of making all that much hard for him to use his magic; made it just that much more slower going.

 But still, at the same time Harry couldn’t help but wonder if something would happen seeing as he was as the same age he had been before when thing started to get really interesting in his life last time. Harry didn’t know why but he felt as if his current age was the time when his world should change in some way.

 That is Harry was thinking this before shaking his head and knocking those thoughts out of his head, his life was already more than interesting enough, and he honestly didn’t need to tempt fate to make it even more interesting than it already was; he honestly didn’t need to jinx himself even more then he already seemed to be. Because honestly, he wasn’t sure he’d really live if his life got any more difficult than it already was. Because Harry had long since learn that interesting meant difficult, painful and often bloody; something Harry couldn’t afford to happen.

 Especially not at the moment seeing as right now Harry had found himself being locked in a small underground basement; in a house a few miles outside of Beacon Hills. He was currently, and yet again, being punished by his mother for failing to do what she had wanted him to do.  Harry wondered if he was going slightly insane when he found himself being happy about the fact it was one of her lighter punishments he was currently suffering through instead of one of her more heavy-handed ones or worse one of his Grandfather’s punishments.

At the same time, it wasn’t like being punished for doing something his mother felt he had done wrong, or sometime even right out of the blue for what seemed like no reason at all, was something that wasn’t anything new to Harry. In fact, in all honest it was something that was becoming more common to him as Harry found himself with more time on his hands then he had before; as Gerard was no longer traveling with them and hadn’t been for nearly a year now.

What Harry had done this time to deserve the punishment he currently was, at least in ‘mother’s’ eyes, a betrayal of what hunters stood for. What he had actual done was actual similar to that in several different hunters eyes as he he saved a werewolf child from being hunted down by his so-called mother, by warning said child’s mother that there were hunters in the area; getting the both to leave before the hunt for them could even begin. Much to his mother’s frustration as she had been looking forward to the hunt; sickeningly enough.

Not to mention, and this part unknown to anyone else, Harry had also given to the two werewolves in question a necklace each. One that would hide them both from his mother, as well as warm up when either of them were in danger. Similar to how certain jewelry in the wizarding world had been spelled. Though making those rings had cost Harry a lot of the magic he currently had access to and could at the same time control.

 In the end Harry had thought he had done enough to hide the werewolves in question and had found the exhaustion after doing so well worth it. He had also felt that he had done well in hiding what he was doing to from his mother, and apparently, he had done enough to hid part of what he had done. But not nearly enough seeing as his mother had been able to find out that the werewolf child, she had been hunted had been able to escape her because of her son. Which is what lead Harry to being punished and retrained the way he currently was. Because obviously he wasn’t behaving the way he should, the way a proper hunter should. Thus, needed to once more be punished; obviously.

At the moment Harry had finished the training part of said punishment, at least for the day he had, and was currently doing to actual punishment part of said retraining. He was doing this while his mother was out there doing whatever she had planned for the day. Having left Harry to face the rest of his punishment after he had dealt with the first part.

 Meaning at the moment, after he had finished the last bit of the hell his mother assigned him in the name of training and right before his mother actual left for whatever she was doing, Harry found himself chained up to the basement walls.  Hanging at least a foot off the ground, with his hands spread out up tightly above his head. High enough and tight enough that he couldn’t get them free or even move if he wanted to; not to mention that he constantly felt the strain in his arms with how stretched his arms were while in the chains. With the exact same thing being done for his feet as he was pinned down in an x like formation. A very uncomfortable, vulnerable feeling, x like formation; that always left Harry feeling helpless in several ways.

Of course, simply being chained up like he was, wasn’t nearly enough of a punishment in his mother’s eyes; not by a long shot. So, along with being chained up like he was, Harry also found himself being shocked with electricity ever other minute or so; with the power range of it changing randomly each time.  Something his oh so loving mother had happily informed him she had set up specially just for him before she had left in the pitch-black basement, he was currently being punished in.

Making Harry wonder if she had it set up that way, so he couldn’t even get a chance to get used to what was happening or as a way to ensure he eventual learns to ignore the pain of being electrocuted. Either way Harry really hates this type of punishment as it brought back memories of being under Voldemort’s tender love and care back in his first life. Even if at the same time he knew it wasn’t nearly the worst punishment his mother, or grandfather for that matter, had put him through so far.

However, at the same time, to him at least, it seemed that using electricity in one way or another seemed to be one of his mother’s favorite ways of punishing him. Which he noticed had the unfortunate side effect of making it, so Harry couldn’t concentrate enough to use his magic to free himself; well when he was able to use his magic that is.

Because at the moment Harry knew that, even if he could use his magic at the moment, what with the electricity that continued to dance its way through his body, he was simple to drained for it to be of any use to him. Especially if he considered just how much he had used it in those necklaces he made to help with the werewolves get away from his so-called mother.

 Not to mention the fact that his magic was currently at the level it had been when he had been eleven in his first live with and a good chunk of it was always being used to heal himself. Quite similar to how it had been in his first life but this time it was all year long instead of just the summers like it had been before.

This healing was something that had always been an instinctive thing for his magic, even in his past life, and most likely was the main reason he had been able to survive what he was being put through. In both lives considering everything that had happened to him when he had been Harry Potter, and the hellish training he was constantly being put through. 

A fact Harry was both happy and upset with seeing as what having that sort of healing showed about the lives that he led, the fact his magic now instinctive healed him without being pushed showed how hard things got for him multiple times. It seemed to do so even more now in the life he was now leading then it did in his last life, at an even faster rate. Fortunately, enough it seemed his magic was aware enough that it never did so in front of either his mother or grandfather; that or Harry was instinctively pushing it down whenever those two where around him. However, in the end, despite the danger it could put him in, Harry couldn’t help but be grateful for the fact his magic was strong enough, liked him enough, to instinctively heal him like it always did.

Though on the other hand he couldn’t help but be rather upset about the level of his magic he currently had. What considering the fact he had, before he had been reborn, a very large magical core, one of the strongest magical cores recorded. One that if he had the level he had back then right now he’d be able to easily escape the hell he was in, while whipping is so called mother’s and grandfather’s memory of him all together before high tailing it out of there.

Hell, he’d have been able to do something about all the prejudice hunting they did, he would have been able to have actual been to do something for all the families they tore apart simply because they hadn’t been human. He would have been if he had the magic level he had before he died and wasn’t watched so closely by his so-called family. Sadly, he didn’t have the powers, or skills he had when he died as Harry Potter, nor did he have enough skills in his current form to be able to do much.

 In fact, in all honest right now he was back down to the level he had been at when he was a child, still a very large core but not large enough for what he wanted to do. Not large enough or controlled enough to do nearly enough for him to escape. Nor was he skilled enough in everything that he was being trained in as hunter that he’d be able to take on either his mother or Grandfather and escape from them; or remain hidden from them for a long period of time.

So, for the time being, and until he could get either the power level of his magic up, or skilled enough as a hunter he would have to remain where he was. At the same time, he would have it a little easier than he once had it before once he did get all his power back seeing as he did have the knowledge he had in the past. And as bonus since he was training so hard so early his control over his magic would only go up as he got more power, especially as he was learning everything without the help of a wand.

Though considering the fact that if he did have the power level of his full adult self had in his now childlike form it could very well cause the destruction of said form. So, knowing this, no matter how much he wished otherwise, Harry could see why having his power level grow with him would be what needed to happen.

Not to mention the lack of control would have been utter hell for Harry when it came to hiding the fact he had magic, seeing so much magic, without the adult body  needed to control it, would mean that on the off chance it didn’t destroy the body containing it, it would lash out at even the slightest emotion.

Something that caused Harry to further understand why the level of his magic went so far down while so his actual body could catch up to it. And while he wasn’t exactly happy about it and would have really liked to have all the power and control, he had over his magic in the past instead of having to relearn how to use it and earn back the power levels like he did now, he could still understand why it was necessary. Still wasn’t happy about it though, and most likely never would be

 But again, it was a new body and he was only eleven, not to mention at least having all the knowledge he did now, did make it that much easier for him; as he at least knew what he should do for the best results when it came to his magical training.

So, in that regard he could see how it could be worse for him then things currently where. He could have been reborn without his magic at all because from what he had seen so far there was nothing exactly like his magic around, what with the closed things that sounded to it being something he had read about called a Spark. Or without any of his knowledge and have his magic. Or several other things that could have made things worse for him. And it was that little bit of knowledge, that things could still somehow be worse for him that made it, so Harry was able to keep rolling with the hits he received.

Speaking about how Harry thought things could have gone worse for him. Or to be more specific what he had learned after those fears had appeared. Harry while he had been researching the magic of this world had been able to find a bit of information on the closest thing he could to his wizarding magic, Sparks.

 And boy had that been a rather interesting read, a very informative one that made Harry wonder if he could pass his magic off as a spark of some sort; seeing as now that he didn’t have to use a wand his magic was highly similar to what the books said a spark was. Just less believing and more previously knowledge. Though believing and will did pay a huge part in making his magic work none the less.

At least it had been an informative interesting read, what little he could find that is, until his grandfather had found him reading about it and seemed to be smug about what Harry was reading. Obviously believing that Harry was finally taking the hunting business more serious, or at least taking it serious in the way Gerard wanted him to; as if Harry ever would.

After all Gerard always ranted that knowledge, and knowing how to best take something down, was one of the most important parts of Hunting; reminding Harry eerily of some of Voldemort’s rants about knowledge and power when ever he spoke about it.

A sudden zap of electricity hitting him through his chains he was being head up with brought Harry out of his thoughts and back to the punishment he was currently going through. It was the same type of punishment, a.k.a retraining, that he had been going through for the last couple of months now and Harry knew that it was almost time for it to be over.  At least until he did something wrong in the eyes of his ‘family’ and earn himself yet another punishment.

 However, seeing as this punishment was almost over, something Harry knew because his oh so wonderful mother had informed him that her plan was almost done. Which meant that they would be moving soon; most likely out of the country and in a remote area for a while.  And by doing so Harry’ s punishment really couldn’t be continued; at least not the way it currently was being.

Something that Harry was both happy and devastated about. Happy because despite what people seemed to think Harry didn’t like pain or being punished in any way and was looking forward to a period, no matter how brief it may be, to not be in constant pain.

 Yet at the same time, devastated because the woman he loathed to call mother in this life had happily called out to him before she had disappeared up the states that soon they would be rid of yet some more monsters. Which is something Harry noticed that his ‘mother’ called werewolves more than anything else. Meaning that currently his mother had almost finished one of her hunting plans and was most likely destroying yet another family.  

And Harry had been unable to do anything to either help or stop the woman in question. Making Harry feel a familiar feeling of utter loathing bubbling up in is chest; no matter how much Harry fought against it. Because after all Harry had long since learned that blood didn’t make some family, and in no way did Harry considered Kate, or her father Gerard his family in any way.

At the same time considering the condition he was currently in, and the fact his last name as well as age was working against him, knew that all he could really hope was that it was a simple smaller hunt that his mother had gone through and that she hadn’t actually been able to kill anyone in it.

 Maybe, if he was really lucky, it was just an information gathering type of hunt, and Kate had finally gotten enough information for her next hunt. Though considering how happy and smug his mother had been for the last couple of weeks Harry seriously doubted it; seeing her information gather hunts never made her that happy, nor did they take as long as this one had.

 Still, even knowing this, Harry couldn’t help but find himself wishing that he could somehow escape the chains he was in, and that his magic wasn’t so drained as it was. He found himself once more wishing he had full access to all the magic he was going to have instead of simply what his now much younger body could take.  All so he could be more helpful then he currently was; so he wouldn’t feel as useless or helpless as he seemed always feel like now a days. All of which were things that Harry had found himself wishing for more than once on several different occasions, and he got the feeling that they’d be familiar wishes as well in the future.

Before Harry knew it, he had been freed from the chains he was in and it was the next day; where he was once more doing the more physically straining part of his punishment. Leaving him no time to really think on what was going on as he had to focuses on what he was doing; unless he wanted to badly injure himself that it.

In fact, he was in the middle of more acrobatic part of his daily training, which involved a lot of twisting, dodging, and using parkour the best he could to escape being damaged in the fully armed and completely insane obstacle course the woman he was forced to call his mother had herself forced a Druid of some sort to make. For a woman who hated the supernatural so much she certainly didn’t hesitate to use it when it came to punishing him, or when it benefited her in some way. Making Harry rather disgusted at how hypocritical her and her family were at times.

Or at least Harry was doing so, and dodging a flying sword of all things, when the woman in question came burst through the attic door; smiling in a completely deranged way and smelling heavily of smoke, burning wood and wolfbane. As well as another smell that caused a shutter down Harry’s spine and made something deep inside him cry out in remembrance of the war he had been forced to fight in in his last life.

Smelling this on the woman and seeing how the smile on her face looked even more insanity happy then Bellatrix did when she got her hands someone particularly stubborn to torture, Harry felt his stomach drop. She must have been successful on her hunt and it must have been a rather large hunt on top of that; otherwise she wouldn’t be this happy.

 Knowing this and despite knowing the fact he would get punished for showing such an emotion Harry couldn’t help but wince and feel regretful for what had just happened.  Seeing as once again there had been someone else Harry had been unable to help, once more Harry hadn’t been able to stop what Kate had planned; once again Harry had failed in what he swore to do since he had started his hunter training.

Kate seeing Harry wince and seeing the devastate look on his face as he took her in. Even as he did his best to hide said reaction from her, dropped her triumph smile that she had been wearing. And instead got a familiar enraged look on her face.

One that at one-point Harry might have believed was her disappointed look, seeing as it was the most common look she gave him when he failed to do something she had wanted him to do. That is, he would have believed it before he had seen her actual disappointed look when one of the people, she had deemed prey, had escaped her trap; with a little help from Harry unknowingly to her.

 Now Harry knew it was just her being angry that Harry wasn’t forming into the weapon she wanted him to be. Wasn’t fitting neatly in the mold she wanted him to become. Something that was proven when his so-called mother grabbed him by the back of his neck and the proceeded to slam him into the wall he was usually chained against during the night. After she did this Kate began to speak; her tone icy as hell and sound nearly as insane as her father always did. At least in Harry’s opinion she did.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? Why the hell can’t you learn! Why is it that no matter how hard I try, no matter what punishments I give you. You never seem to get it through that thick head of yours that those creatures, you seem to care so much about, are nothing but monsters in human skin! That they need to be hunted down and destroyed like the beast they are! That we're doing the world some good by taking them out! That if we do not take them out then they are going to take everyone else out!” Harry hearing this flinch back the best he could while still in Kate’s grip and before he could stop himself mutter out; proving to Harry that Ron’s foot in mouth disease might have actually been contagious after all even after being reincarnated.

“But they’re not all monsters.” Harry after saying this immediacy wished that he hadn’t and that instead he had bit his tongue, not because he didn’t believe what he said but because as soon as those words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say; especially in front of this woman, or her father for that matter.

This showed when Kate’s face got an even deeper look of utter revulsion on it, making her looked more deranged then Harry had ever seen her, and she quickly slammed Harry into wall; once again. As she did this Harry couldn’t help but think and this is the woman that I am supposed to call my mother, when am I ever going to get lucky when it comes family that actual cares about me and lives?

This thought was accompanied by his ‘mother’s’ fist slamming into the side of his face, causing Harry’s head to snap in the opposite direction, slamming into the wall he was pinned against. This action also forced Harry to pay more attention to Kate as she began to speak to him ones more; her voice coated with a venom Harry had only head before when directed at the people she hunted. When she spoke of Werewolves and other people like them.

“I’m growing tired of you! Completely and utterly tired of the fact you continue to disobey. Not only that but seem to take pleasure in doing the exact opposite of what I tell you do to!” Again, Harry found himself slammed into the wall and punched several times before his so-called mother continued; all but spitting in his face as she roared out.

“I know that the reason so many of my prey have escaped recently has something to do to with you; I’ve caught you attempting to help them enough times to know that.” Here Kate’s grip on Harry throat tightened and began choking the struggling Harry, before loosening her grip slighting and began to speak to Harry; her face right by his ear as she spoke in a deadly whisper.

“I’m sick and tired of the fact that, despite how harm me and my father attempt to drill it into that head of yours, you simply do not know your place in this world and now I think it’s time you really learn just where you belong.” Harry after this was said felt his face go deadly pale as his heart dropped into his stomach; not liking in the least bit about how that statement had been worded.

Then he immediately began to fight against his so-called mother’s hold not wanting to find out just what she was talking about; just what she was planning on doing to him. Because even without being told he knew it wasn’t something good; and most likely would cause the death of him given Kate’s sense of humor. He even tried to call up his magic, weak as and uncontrollable as it currently was, and tried to use it to escape as well, hiding it from the crazy woman in front of him or not.

Harry could literally feel his strained, nearly exhausted, magic began to raise up to protect him, despite how empty it nearly was; or how much it ached to attempt to use it when it was in the conditions it was. All Harry could feel at the moment as it tried to move to help him was a sense of utter gratefulness that this time around, he was closer connected to his magic then he had been in his last life.

Seeing as before his magic hadn’t been able to respond as quickly when he had been eleven, which led to him being injured a lot more in his previous life and had only really begun to connect to it after he had turned sixteen. In fact, he had only reached the level of connection he had currently had a little bit before he had died; and that was just barely.

Still having the connection to his magic that he had now somehow made Harry feel warmer, like he had someone, or something, at his side that would never abandon him, like so many had before; with is magic by his side he’d never truly be along again.

 A fact that was only made that much better because Harry had the knowledge that his magic, even if it was currently exhausted due to all the healing it had already do to him, was still attempting its hardest to help him. Meaning even in its nearly drained state his magic was still doing its best to get him out of the situation he was in.

 Sadly this small bit of happiness, at being more closely connected to his magic at being able to literally feel his magic more so then he had ever been able to before, was smashed as his magic proved to be just a second to slow in its exhausted state as Kate threw her plan into action and Harry find something slammed around his throat with a sinister sound click. Then all Harry knew was that he found himself falling straight to the ground as he was released from his ‘mother’s’ hold.  

Gasping to catch his breath as his mind began to quickly began to get override with panic and horror, as he was no longer feeling his magic, the warm that had been embracing him since he had first entered the world, nearly as much as he was used to; in fact, at the moment Harry could barely feeling it.

Knowing this and fighting off the growing panic attack he knew was building up Harry quickly brought his hands around his throat to find out just what the insane woman in front of him had placed around it. It was by doing this that Harry found an icy cold solid seemingly seamless metal band circling around his throat like some sort of collar. No not sort of, exactly like a collar would.  


Realizing that he had a collar of some sort around his throat, one that was somehow interfering with his magic, Harry couldn’t stop himself from turning angry disbelieving eyes to his mother. Looking moments from attack her and doing his best to rip her spine out of her body in an effort to find out just what the hell was going on as he did so.

 Only to see a smug grin on the Bitch’s face as she looked down on him and before Harry could lash out, like he really wanted to, she began to speak. Answering everything Harry was about to demand, and then some, as she did so. Though Harry could tell from the tone alone that she used that this information wasn’t given to help him but yet another attempt to break him in some way; that at to air the satisfaction that the insane woman he loathed, now and forever, to dare call his mother was feeling.

“Like I said, I’m sick of you disobeying me, and you are going to learn your place. Below me where you belong.  Where you should have been since the beginning. And that pretty little collar that I just snapped around your neck is going to help show you that. In one way or another” Here Harry still fighting and trying to pull the collar off of his neck froze at the deranged look in Kate’s eyes and began to really listen to her as she kept on speaking. The Icy chill that had been going down his spine growing and getting all the more chilling as he continued to hear what she had to say; tugging on the collar franticly the whole time. Or at least he did until he heard.

“Now I wouldn’t do that Harry dear. You see, that collar is a special one, a very special one indeed. I went though a lot of trouble to get my hands on that pretty little thing around you neck.” Here Kate gave Harry a sickeningly sweet grin, a grin that reached near **Cheshire like levels before continuing on.**

“You see that collar you seem so determined to remove can’t be removed; at least not by you. In fact, it’ll only bring you even more pain if you continue to try to remove that collar. Seeing as that collar is tied to me and me only. Meaning that it can only be removed when I want it, or if I die; which isn’t going to happen any time soon. What given the fact with that collar on you, you will not be able to even raise a single had against me, let alone kill me; if you ever got near enough the skills to do so. Something you’d never have anyway.” Again, a pause and in an almost mocking fashion Kate tilled her head to the side and gave him another mocking smile as she kept on speaking. Each word she spoke driving a sense of helplessness deeper and deeper into Harry’s mind.

“And even if by some miracle she somehow did get the skills necessary to beat me, however unlikely that may be, the collar would stop you long before you get the chance to do so. In fact, even attempting to do so will set the max punishment functions of the collar in to action. A punishment I’ve seen in action and if it came down to it would just love to see it again considering just how gruesome it could be.  Though consider the fact the first person said punishment was used against begged ME for death and then shortly after killed himself to escape the pain…well you might not be so eager for said punishment.” Again, there was a pause and Harry had to fight off a shiver as the look on his ‘mother’s’ face went to a level of insane past even what Harry felt Voldemort was capable of before she continued on.

“That collar, is something that I got off of a very powerful Darach before my father killed her. Hell, it took us several months of none stop work on my father’s part to actual find her, and even then, we had to ‘convince’ her make said collar; seeing as for some strange reason she was really against making it. Took quite a while to get her to agree to make in now that I think about it. Though my father has always been really good at getting his way…and what can I say I really take after my father.”

Here to Harry’s utter revulsion Kate looked utter proud about what she was talking about, and at the same time even if he knew that the Darach had made the collar in the first place, and what it took to become a Darach in the first place, Harry felt a little sliver of pity for said Darach; no one deserved to be either his mother’s or Grandfather’s tender care. Especially not for how long Kate hinted at. Though it was only a small sliver as Harry instead focused on hearing what the wicked bitch he came from told him more about the thing around his neck.

“It has many different characteristics built into it, like say being similar to an electric collar at its lowest setting. The collar’s setting that is, not the electricity setting that about as high as you can take it at the moment; and will only get higher the more you adjust. Got to say in some circumstances the Darach’s magic sure is helpful.” Harry felt a shutter work it’s way down his spine; he really didn’t like the sound of that, and worse yet he knew it was only going to get even crueler from there as it was only the beginning of his so called mother’s explication about the collar, and the woman in question sound way too pleased for that to be the only function of the collar currently wrapped around his throat.

“That is part of the collar that is going to be used quite regularly don’t you think? You know for when you disobey me or even when I feel like using it against you; say when you don’t do a good enough job in what I tell you to do.  A discipline I’m sure by know that you are well used to. Though considering the electricity will be getting stronger as time goes on…maybe you wouldn’t. Who knows, maybe you’ll finally start learning?”

Here Harry watched as Kate shrugged, and began to walk closer to him. And before he could think Harry found himself on the ground twitching as the collar around his throat began to shock him; obviously having been activated by his mother. Harry wasn’t sure how long the collar in question was active, but he did know that by the time it had been deactivated he was on the ground panting, bleeding from the mouth and aching all over worse than had ever remembered being; only just being able to listen as his mother continued her speech. Sounding more pleased then Harry could recall her ever being in his presence as she did so.

“Not only does it do that but because the Darach had made it to enslave a beast call a Djinn it also makes it like those creatures you have do obey the orders you are given. In fact, from what we were told, the more powerful the will of the person, the stronger the collar will become. And considering just how hard headed and stubborn you are, I feel this will be a very helpful collar when it comes to ‘teaching’ you. “ 

Once more Harry felt a shutter go down his spine, and couldn’t help but groan in horror, terrified about just what this teaching would entitle. As well as nearly petrified about what he had been just told about the collar and the control it currently had over him. This didn’t stop him from hearing what else Kate had to say, seeing as she seemed to have ignored the groan Harry had let loose and continued to speak as if Harry hadn’t made a sound at all.

“Not to mention with all the spare power in it, seeing as your no Djinn, it will be all but impossible for you disobey me or my father ever again. Not without some serious consequences I feel that you wouldn’t be willing to risk. What consider as I said earlier that electric collar setting is the lowest setting available…. But at least now I know that with all these additions to the collar, it will prove helpful in teaching you what you will be in the future. Hell, maybe together we can find out about all the features in said collar; it’ll be fun.”

Harry after hearing all of this and seeing all the rather sadist reactions Kate had in between giving him all this information, almost felt like passing out in the sheer horror of what he was being told. That is he did, before inwardly slapping himself; and got a hold of himself. He hadn’t fallen to Voldemort, he hadn’t let the unforgivable spells he had been hit with take his free will from him, and he wasn’t going to let this collar do so either.

 He would fight them, it, with everything he had, if he couldn’t escape it now then he would most certainly wear it down and escape it as soon as he was able.  Until then well, he would use whatever loop hole he could find. He would still be doing his best to do what ever he could to help the people whom his mother and grandfather hunted down, just because they had something different about them.

Just because they were werewolves, like Remus had been, or some other type of creature; several of which Harry knew where completely peaceful creature that did their best to stay of humans way. Not that his mother or grandfather cared about this in the least bit, in their eyes if you weren’t completely human you deserved to die a slow agonizing death.  No matter how peaceful or benign you were.

The collar around his neck suddenly activating once more did two things to Harry, it knocked him out of his thoughts on stopping his so-called family and their hunting. As well as hammered in his head the fact the collar around his neck was the real deal once and for all. As despite how much it pained him Harry had been able to push aside the first activation of the collar; at least for a little bit he had.

But knowing this, and being unable to deny it once more, meant that Harry knew that more likely than not everything his ‘mother’ had just told him about it was also true. Cursing this fact, Harry looked up at the insane woman who had collared him, and who was he supposed holding the other end of his leash, to see just what she wanted from him.  

To see if she had a reason why she had activated the collar once more to begin with; he wouldn’t put it past her to activate it just to amuse herself he had been punished for similar reasons before. Unfortunately, it seemed that his mother did have a reason to shock him this time, and it seemed it was because she hadn’t finished speaking yet. Apparently, she wanted Harry to listen to what she said next, even if it was to see Harry reactions to what she was saying instead of wanting to inform him of anything else. Again, it was another thing his so-called mother liked to do, using information she knew to some how break the person she was speaking to; seeing as Kate had one poisonous tongue.

“Now that I have your attention sweetie, I think I will tell you why I cam here to being with, as well as let you know a few more secrets I’ve been keeping from you. You know as a way to really drive into place just where your path in life is going to take you. After all nothing else seems to have worked now did it.” Harry hearing this wanted to pull a face of disgust, he hated when Kate spoke to him like that. As if she honestly cared even the smallest bit about him, enough to give him childish terms of endearment.

She didn’t, not by a long shot, Harry had long since learned she was nothing but mocking when she spoke like that; to him or anyone else for that matter. But still knowing that he had no choice but to listen, or get the collar on hi, activated once more before being forced to be made to listen, Harry keep his face blank and looked at her. Waiting to see what she had to say; knowing that she’d take the blank look as a challenge even as he did it.

“Aww did that little shock hurt you? Well I bet it didn’t hurt as much as the fire did for the Hale pack. That’s right I just got the entire Hale werewolf pack, trapped them in their own house with wolfbane so they couldn’t escape, and then I burnt it all down to the ground with them inside.” Harry hearing this had to fight to keep his face blank and swallow heavily to stop himself from gagging at the thought of a family being burnt alive. But some of what he was feeling must have showed up on his face, despite his efforts otherwise, because Kate all but beamed at him as she continued on with what she was saying; her sadistic enjoyment from Harry’s misery shining brightly out of her eyes as she did so.

“That’s not the best part either, you see I knew I had to get an in to even be able to even get close to the pack. Beast that they are. I knew that they had a good sense of smell, so they’d be able to smell me out before I could do anything else. Before I could get close enough to do what I wanted. “Here Kate’s smile dropped into an unflattering snarl before morphing back into same taunting smile, she had been wearing before. She then began her horrible tale once more.

“Because of those beast sense of smell, and the fact they wouldn’t trust an unknown potentially threatening scent, I knew I would need something to cover my scent. A scent that the beast would know and think to trust. Not only that but I would need some inside information on the house they lived in, the layout and any escape route that they may have; you know stuff like that.” Harry has he listen to Kate’s story with steady growing dread and horror noticed with how she seemed to be getting more excited as her tone began to take a sickening bragging like tone as she continued on. Now using hand motions as she told the paled face Harry her nauseating tale.

“But to do that I knew I would need an insider, someone who both had the scent I wanted, as well as the information I needed. To put it bluntly I’d need someone from the pack; one that was higher up in the pack at that. At that point I was in a dilemma, I would need someone naïve enough, dumb enough, to help me get everything that I would need to destroy their pack.” Here Kate paused and gave, the desperately trying to keep his face emotionless no matter what his mother said, Harry a triumphantly nauseating inducing look before continuing her tale; watching Harry’s reactions closely as she did so. All but moving into Harry’s face as her voice dropped down to a whisper, as she spoke into Harry’s ear. Her voice echoing around his head as she spoke.

“That’s when I stuck gold. You see the Hale pack, or should I say the so-called _Alpha,_ had children. Now the oldest I knew I couldn’t get anything out off, she’d catch onto me before could get anything, added to that the fact the girl’s mother was always around ‘teaching’ her, and you can see why she was out from the very beginning. Then there was the youngest, who would have most likely been the easiest to get some answers out of but at the same time she wouldn’t know enough information to be of any help; not to mention it’d look to suspicious to the pack if I was always around the youngest one. “Here Harry could literally hear the relish in Kate’s voice as she all but hissed on in his ear.

“But then there was the second oldest, and second child of the leader of the pack. The only son of the Alpha and Brother to the future Alpha. He’d have all the knowledge I would need, and he was easily manipulated as well. He was just what I was looking for, young, knowledgeable, and utterly stupid at the same time.” A pause and the look on Kate face got smugger as Harry fought against grinding his teeth; and punching the smug look off her face. Knowing if he did so he would be in for nothing but pain, and that he would stop his so-called mother from finishing her tale either; hell, it’s most likely encourage her more than anything else.

“His name was Derek, he had just recently turned fifteen years old, and I was his substitute teacher, something that gave me a very good in. You see Derek was so desperate for someone to understand him, to trust him, to actual speak to him, to love him. You know to just be there for him. That he just opened up to me and after of couple of months play the teacher, and the older lover, the person that made him feel like he was needed, he was ready to tell me everything I wanted to know. I played that boy like the very pretty toy he was. I even let him live after killing all his family. Let him live with the fact it was because of him that I knew everything I needed to kill his family. “here Kate’s look went from triumph to sour with anger rather quickly as she added on.

“Though I was planning on killing him later after all that sunk in. Looking at the despair and betray in his eyes as a plunged a blade through his heart or in his back; I hadn’t decided yet. It would have been a perfect ending to what had been a very successful hunt. But I didn’t plan for the fact that his older sister wasn’t in the fire and she escaped along with Derek. But I can always get him later and let all the beautiful guilt and self-hatred simmer before I give him the final blow of death sweet release.”

Here Harry couldn’t help but shutter in revulsion at the look on his so called mothers face nor could he stop the look of utter disgust that graced his face as he heard the unspoken words that his ‘mother’ had literally slept with a fifteen year old just to get the information to kill his family, and that she was planning on holding it over said fifteen year old head until she decide to kill him. Kate easily picked this up and seemed almost delighted about how Harry was reacting to what she had said because it was with a suspiciously happy tone that she said.

“Oh darling, if me doing that to Derek upset you so much, you’re really not going to like some of the other things I’ve done in the past. Like to the monster I suppose you could call your father…” This caught Harry attention immediately because no matter how hard he tried or what he asked Kate had never brought up anything about his father besides the fact he was dead and had been dead before Harry had been even born.

 So, he was rather curious as to how his father in this world was, and how the hell he had ended up with his mother of all people. Harry would later regret showing this curiosity and would get all the answers he wanted even if he later wished he hadn’t. In fact, getting this knowledge would make Harry feel rather disgusted with himself, and seriously dim the natural curiosity he had for quite some time in the future. As Kate seeing the look on Harry’s face began to speak; her eager tone being one that should have raised alarms in Harry’s head as she did so.

“Now your father, well I not sorry to tell you that he was a hunt as well; an unexpected on a that. In fact, if I’m going to stay honest, I could say he was one of the first ones I used a similar idea as the one I used on Derek. Thought instead of getting the information on his family like I did with the Hale boy, with your father… who know that I think about it I can’t even really remember his name…only that you got his hair color and green eyes from hmm. I guess that not important is it? “Harry was rather startled about the change of subject, yet still horrified about what he was hearing. And while he didn’t want to continue listing, he found himself unable to help but listening; almost like a car wreak of sort. You knew nothing good was coming from it, but you couldn’t help but pay attention to it.

“Anyhow, unlike with Derek I wasn’t tying to find any information on his family, I was actually trying to find out just what your father was. I knew he wasn’t human, not in the least bit, to good looking, too strong too different. All and all to ethereal to be anything human. There was just something about him that screamed he wasn’t quite human to me, and I wanted to find out just what he was. I knew I couldn’t use his family to find out what he was because he was listed as an orphan.” Here Kate gave Harry look underneath her eyelashes at Harry knowing from previous experiences that for some reason he had a soft spot for orphans and wanted to really see his reactions to what she had to say next.

“But I did know a few things about him due to being his substitute teacher at school. Just like I was able to find a good deal of information on Derek for the same reason. After all Harry dear, knowing your target and having a good deal of information is always something that helpful.” Harry couldn’t help but glare at his mother, knowing she was dragging everything out to make it just that much for him, and wished she would just get to the point instead. A feeling that Kate seemed to realize as it was with a good amount of joy that she mockingly patted Harry on the head, as if he was a pet of some sort that had done something to amuse her, before she continued.

“What I knew about the one you’d call your father my dearest Harry was that one he was about fourteen years old when I met him, maybe a bit younger than that now that I think about it. Two, he wasn’t human; which was why I was hunting him down to begin with. Three he was even lonelier then Derek was and even more desperate to have someone on his side, to have someone love him and not leave him alone like everyone else had. Four he would do anything thing, and I really do mean anything, to keep someone at his side. I also know that he was very strong and a highly skilled fighter but when I went after him and eventual when I did kill him, he didn’t even put up a fight because he was simply to heart broken to do so. Though I never did find out what he was before I did so, which was rather upsetting. “Here and in a rather chilling nonchalant way she added, as if an afterthought.

“Afterwards I found out that I was pregnant with you and I do admit for quite some time I debate on rather to simple getting rid of you before you were even born, or not. It certainly would have made things a lot easier for me if I had, that’s for sure. But the fact that I never found out just what your father was keep bugging me, and I knew that children when they are born usually do not have enough control to hide what they are. It how we find most of our hunts after all. So, I figured you’d show some features of whatever your father was, and I would finally get my answers. While at the same time being a to put an end to another monster. But you were born, and you didn’t show any creatures blood. My father ensured me that, that meant my blood, his blood, was simple to strong for whatever the creature was, and you were born human. He said that you could prove to be helpful and we could use you to hunt down other monster. That if when you were older you did show your monster of a father’s blood, we could use you like a dog to hunt down other monsters similar to you, and if you ever tried to disobey when that happened, we could simply rid our self of you. “Here his mother gave a wide eyed truly horrified looking Harry a sideways smirk before finishing up.

“Well, at least the collar part makes some of that true. Besides if you get too uncontrollable it’ll be that much easier to kill you. I got to say I’m starting to wish I got that collar and put it on you from the beginning it would have made things so much easier.” This said Kate gave the wide eyed beyond pale looking Harry a smirk before grabbing her things and walked out the door. Though before reached the door in question, she turned to Harry and with a smile that would have been more on place on a hunting cat all but purred out.

“Oh, and Harry dear here’s your first order with you new collar, we’re going to be leave in a couple of days but until the I want you down here training with your blades and I don’t want you to dare stop until your body literally gives out on you. After all, if you’re going to be my little weapon, I want you to be a skilled one.” This said Kate disappeared being the door and headed up the stairs.

 As this happened, and as against his will his body began to do as his ‘mother’ had ordered, with the more Harry fought against the orders the more mentally exhausted he found himself becoming. Feeling this Harry decided to stop for the moment and think of other ways to work around the collar.

Though even as he did this Harry couldn’t help being glad that he had managed to hide his magic from the monster that masqueraded as his mother. Even if at the same time he did get the feeling that continuing to do so would be a lot more difficult; especially with the twice damn collar on him. Which he could already feel restricting his access, and control, of his magic.

****

 

AN- I am planning on having a time skip for the next chapter and start off where the teen wolf story really begins. But I am also planning on having Harry find out exactly what his father was, but I am torn and want your opinion because I feel it will show up in Harry once the collar gets off seeing as the collar in question would block in father’s heritage from Harry. Should his father be a Kitsune of some sort, Were of some type that was able to hide what he was, a powerful untrained Druid, an untrained Spark? Or something else entirely? Like a Neko, since they are supposed to have a connection with death and it could fit with the title he had in his last life as Master of death? Please let me know what you think.


	3. chapter two

**Summary** \- Harry after the final battle ends up unwillingly taking the title of the master of death. Though he finds it plays no big part in his life. At least not until he dies and finds himself reborn into a whole nother world. With all his memories and magic in tack. However, it seems this world or should it be said the life Harry know has might turn out to be just as unfortunate as his first life; especially considering the family he finds himself being reborn into. Teen wolf/ Harry Potter crossover.

A.N-This will most likely be a slash story or have some type of slash in it so letting that be known right here and now. Though please let me know if you have a preferred pairing that you would like to see with Harry or with someone else.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or Teen wolf.

 

** Chapter two **

            It has been several long torturous years since the wicked bitch he was still forced to, at least verbally, call his mother had first snapped that twice cursed damn collar around his neck in the first place. And honestly Harry could think of an object he hated more than he did that collar. Hell, he couldn’t think of a person he hated more then he did his mother in this currently life, well besides his grandfather in this life as well.

 Even Voldemort didn’t earn the amount of loathing that his so-called family in this life did. At least for not as long as his family had considering the fact Harry really only knew Voldemort for a few years opposed to the torturous eighteen years he knew those two. And despite how he tried to feel otherwise, Harry couldn’t help but hate those two with a burning intensity in his chest that he couldn’t ever recall feeling before.

A feeling that really started to show when the collar that had made his hell to begin with had first been put on him. Something that had happened when Harry had just turned eleven. Worst yet, at least in Harry’s mind he had been, was the fact that before anything had even actually happened, he had been wondering if something similar to what had happened in his past life would happen again.

 Now years later Harry was eighteen and cursing the fact he had dared Jinx himself like he had back then; really considering his luck Harry felt that he should have known better then to even dare wonder something like that. Hadn’t previous experiences taught him anything at all?!

Because yes, in the end something had happened that would flip his life around like Hogwarts had in his first life. Despite how much he hated it, and wished otherwise, the collar in question had certainly been something that had changed his life. Almost eerily similar to what had happened the first time he had turned eleven; at least in a twisted way it was.

Only this time it wasn’t nearly as positive, or lifesaving, like going to Hogwarts had originally been. At lease before the war and everything that came after it that is. Especially when you consider it had been turning eleven and going to Hogwarts in the first place that got him away from the abusive people, he had been forced to call family in his life as Harry Potter.

That despite everything that had happened there that Hogwarts, had most likely saved his life as Harry had no doubt that if in his past life if he had been forced to stay at the Dursley’s for any longer then the summers he had been forced to during his Hogwarts years, he most likely would have died in there tender love and care. But it hadn’t happened and for a short period of time Hogwarts had been what had saved him from that.

However, this time such a beneficial change didn’t happen once he had turned eleven. This time Harry had truly jinxed himself. Seeing as No, this time turning eleven didn’t give him anything that he could consider good.

Not in the least bit, as Harry, opposed to be saved, found himself being made into a slave to his sadistic ‘mother’s’ whims; along with the whims of his mother’s father and his oh so kind grandfather’s whenever he was around. Something that Harry had quickly found out was something he wouldn’t wish on even his worst enemies; not even the so-called dark lord he had defeated in his first life.  Especially not the training he was forced to do; even with the results it did get. No especially not because of the results it got.

And yet despite this and knowing most would consider death a mercy compared to what he was currently going through, Harry couldn’t stop fighting. He wouldn’t, no matter how bad it seemed to him, let them be the reason he killed himself. No matter what happened he couldn’t stop living and doing his best to work around all the limitations he had.

Yes, he knew deep in his heart, where his magical core resting as constricted from him as it may currently be, Harry knew that despite all of this Harry couldn’t bring himself to give up like his so-called masters seemed to want him to no. Even if it was mainly to spite them Harry keep on fighting on.

Just as he promised himself when the first time he found out about the collar, as well as several others very unpleasant piece of information that came with it, via Kate, the person Harry in his mind duped the wicked Bitch. A promise that he wouldn’t let this break him; he would never give his so-called mother the honor of doing so. He’d do his best to never let anyone ever have that kind of satisfaction.

Currently at the moment Harry was, while curse the fact he had the collar on him in the first place that is, once again following yet another order he had been given by Kate. This time he wasn’t actually fighting said order or using any loop holes he could find in said order to go against it. Both because it was an order, he didn’t mind following, and because by simply following the order without fighting it he could conserve his energy for when he got an order he really didn’t want to follow.

 Seeing as over the years out a quite a few things about the collar that enslaved him. Most of them painful and related to the punishment fraction of said collar, but a few bits of information was rather helpful in knowing when it came to get around the collar in question.

One of them being the fact that when he was under the full control of the collar, and unable to fight it any more his eyes seemed to turn an almost lifeless grey color while at the same time the white of his eyes darkened. He found the more green he had in his eyes the more he could fight said orders, so because of this Harry usually went out of his way to hide his eyes both so no one would notice they were grey one day and green the next, and so his so-called mother wouldn’t notice how hard he was fighting against the collar. Not that it seemed she honestly cared enough to watch him seeing as she was positive the collar would let her control him and remodel him into what she wanted him to be.

 Another thing that he noticed about the collar was one he found out mainly due to the fact he noticed the eye color changes to begin with and this was ways to go against some of the orders he was given. Seeing as Harry had found by doing so was one of the best ways to work around the cursed object stuck around his neck. Not to mention one of the ways he could show his so-called mother that despite everything she had done to him, and forced him to do to himself, she still hadn’t been able to break him; not completely anyway.

Still, it saved Harry a lot of pain, and made it so he could save the energy he needed for the more violent orders his mother often gave him, when he followed some of the more basic orders he was given. 

Orders that were very similar to the ones he had in his past life, and often repeated in this life. Most of which were ones he didn’t mind following, like cleaning, cooking, training, or other orders similar to those, they were actually quite a bit relaxing to do.

 And best yet because he didn’t fight against these orders, not only was he not punished by both the collar and his mother for not following the order he was given, but it also made it so he could use the energy he saved to fight the orders he loathed to follow. Like killing an unarmed were child, hunting down a pack of harmless creatures, or several other equally sickening orders his ‘mother’ gave him. 

Sadly, much to the wicked bitch’s joy, Harry wasn’t always successful in finding the necessary loop holes, or strong enough, to completely disobey the orders he was given. Mainly because Harry needed his magic to help fight the collar and its orders, but because his magic was blocked so deeply by said collar, not to mention his magic still instinctively healed him when he became to injured from the punishment his mother constantly gave him, he didn’t always have the necessary strength need to fight off the collar. Something that was made worse by the fact that over the years Kate had gotten better at wording her orders, so Harry couldn’t find loop holes in them; at least most of the time.

Though Harry did admit that lately, since he had turned seventeen years old really, he had been steadily getting better at going against the orders he was given. Even if he was sure to be a lot more carful about showing this as he didn’t want his mother, or worse hid grandfather, ever finding out that he was slowly finding ways around the very thing they were using to control him.

 Though because of the multiple punishment sections the collar had Harry had to be careful of exactly how he did it, and who he did so in front of. Not only for fear of his mother find her collar was no longer as utterly effective as it once had been, but because there needed to be just a word from his mother to activate the worst punishment the collar could unleash on him.

And in honesty Harry had nearly died the last several times she activated it on him. Living only because his magic had saved him but because of this left Harry feeling to drained to fight the collar in the least bit. Leaving Harry behaving more like a robot more following orders then the human he actual was.

The orders he was currently willing to follow, were ones to pack up all the weapons they had out in the small apartment; an apartment they really hadn’t even really moved into yet despite being therefore a good three months. Not that Harry cared much, because hey less work for him in the long run after all.

 He was also to make sure to get all the supplies that were needed, as well as everything else he felt necessary, for Kates hunt for when they moved back to Beacon Hills. The place that started the hell that became Harry’s life. Where Harry nightmares really began to take life, as his life had been turned around for the worst.

Yes, much to Harry’s discomfort, after years of doing his best to avoid even mentioning Beacon Hills, they were now all going back to th place he had first gotten the collar put around his neck to begin with.

Not to mention the place where Kate had had her most successful hunt to date at, and nearly broke Harry with all the information he had gained back on that dreaded day. But despite everything, and all hidden attempts otherwise, Harry was following all the orders he was given to get ready to live in Beacon hill. All because Kate had heard that there were now werewolves there; Hale werewolves at that.

Meaning that his so-called mother felt it was finally time to finish the hunt she had all those years ago. While Harry, on the other hand, was strongly getting the feeling that by going back to Beacon Hills that his life would once more be changed all together, and considering just how horrible it currently was, he felt that at the moment he was seriously willing to risk anything to have it change.

Because it wasn’t like it could get that much for him, and no Harry was Jinxing himself when he said that as he knew it to be pretty much true; seeing as House elves at the Malfoy family has been treating like kings compared to how things currently were for him. Not to mention if this failed then he wouldn’t have a chance of life at all because his so-called mother’s punishment would surely end his life once she found out.

Another reason Harry was willing to follow the order to pack everything up and get everything ready to deal with for their newest move was because of how the order Kate had given him was worded. Not necessary a loop hole he could use to disobey the order, so it would drain him as much, but still enough that he could certainly work with said orders; the way he wanted to work with them that in.

Seeing as in her near maniacal excitement, Kate hadn’t been as careful as she usually was when it came to giving Harry his orders; having learned to do so from previous experiences. This time however Kate had told Harry to pack up all their supplies, to get everything they needed to move ready, and have everything he felt was needed to hunt ready to go.

 Perhaps it was test she was giving Harry, or perhaps she just hadn’t thought about what she had said. Either way Harry was so going to run with the orders he had been given. Because in all honest it was this last bit of the order he was given by his so-called mother that Harry was the most delighted about. Considering said order allowed quite a bit of movement for Harry if he actual thought about it; after all what he considered needed for a good hunt was much different the what his so-called mother felt was necessary.

Knowing this Harry couldn’t help but be all too happy to follow the order he was given, even if he knew he would be harshly punished for what he was going to do, on top of the punishment he was going to earn for everything his mother felt he did wrong with following said order; at a later date that is. But again, seeing a chance to screw of Kate, ranked higher on his list then being afraid of being punished. Mainly because no matter what he did he’d still be punished for some preserved wrong by his mother.

Not only that but Harry, even if he did fear the punishment he was going to earn, would still be doing what he planned Because after all he did have to follow that oath he made when he first began his ‘hunter’ training and messing up the supplies his mother had for her hunts was a sure-fire way to do so. Even if it was smaller things so she wouldn’t notice it all right way.  Because if she did notice right away, she’d simply goo get her own supplies done the way she wanted, making the effort Harry had done to stop her, useless; and end him an even worse punishment along with it.

 That being said Harry was quick to get everything set up the best he could to screw with his mother’s hunt. Something he had managed to successfully do before, so he knew the best ways to get it done without actually be caught doing so.

Which meant Harry was doing things like placing weapons that didn’t have wolfsbane in place the wolfsbane weapons were supposed to go, giving her a lot less wolfbane then she would need; most of which was a lot less potent then she would want as well.  He also began packing only a limited amount of mountain ash and replacing several other plants with things that looked and smelled similar to those she wanted but at the same time were harmless to werewolves. All and all, not as much as he would like to have done but still more then he would have been able to do otherwise.

Harry after finishing this up, and after finishing up all the rest of the packing that he had been ordered to do, was about to follow the rest of the orders that he had been left by Kate before she herself had left.

Which was the usually Training until he dropped, clean up the area they were currently living in, have a full course meal ready for Kate for dinner before she got back, and to clean himself up so Kate didn’t have to smell him. The most basics of her orders that he was given every day, on top of whatever other orders that Kate wanted done. Orders so regular and common that Harry had long since made a routine of them, and never really bothered fighting against them because it wasn’t worth the effort to do so.

It was as he was going to do all of this that Harry walked passed the nearby mirror, part of the house he didn’t have to pack up as it was literally attached to the wall, and because he was so far ahead in his schedule allowed himself to check himself over in said reflection. Taking in what he knew was himself and subconsciously marking the differences between Harrison Gerard Argent and what he had been like as Harry James Potter.

One of the first things that stood out to Harry was actually how achingly familiar he looked in both lives opposed to how different they were; even if there were several major differences. Like in his life as Harry Potter, Harry had pitch black hair, bright emerald green eyes and almost moonlight pale skin. The defining characteristics, beside the lightning bolt scar he had in his last life, that made up Harry Potter. Along with a lean body that was built for speed rather than brute strength.

 Harry still had all of that, but there were differences as well. Like instead of having short wild pitch-black hair that never really seemed to grow in length, like he had when he had been Harry Potter, Harry now had long wavy black hair that fell down to his hips in a thick braid. That when it did become unbound, however rare that occurrence was, was almost wild in a wavy sort of fashion. Almost similar to a lion’s mane if he let it.

 More often than not though it was in a tight braid, that Harry honestly wasn’t sure if he hated or not, along with the sheer length of said braid.  As he had been ordered by Kate to have the braid in question, along with the length, because and Harry could literally quote her, as she wanted a good leash, she could wrap her hands around for the collar Harry had; with the braid in question being the leash she wanted.   

Then as far has his eyes went, yes he still had the same stunning emerald green eyes that he had as Harry Potter, though this time it seemed to come from his unknown father instead of his mother; like it had been in his past life. However, unlike back in his previous life Harry never needed glass and if anything, perhaps due to all the training he had been put through, his eyes where even sharper than they had ever been before; never missing anything. Hell, when he was alone Harry could swear his eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Especially if he really needed to see something in said darkness or was feeling particularly emotional about something.

As for his body, well while he had been rather fit later in life as Harry Potter the malnourishment the had suffered through his entire life seemed to always effect his body in some way or another. Which was another thing he had always cursed the Dursley’s for, that and the fact he had developed a need to desperately please others; something Harry had worked long and hard ant getting rid of.

 But when it came to his life as Harry Potter, while he had been healthy and fit it was always it an almost too skinny sort of way, that had difficulty actually building muscle mass of any sort.

Not to mention despite everything he tried, and even with the potions he used, Harry never did grow taller than five-foot two at max in is past life. Something he had been highly embarrassed about. More noticeably as most of the people he had been around had been on the tall side of things; including his supposed wife whom had been a good couple of inches taller then him.

  This time though it seemed his body was to be different from the body he had as Harry Potter. Maybe because despite everything that happened to him his mother wouldn’t let him get malnourished enough to affect him, or to seriously effect his body to be more specific. If only because it would weaken him, and his mother wouldn’t have any type of weakness in a weapon of hers; not if she could stop it in any way.

 So, because of this Harry found himself currently having a slim muscular build that looked similar to one you would see on an Olympic swimmer or runner, one built primarily for speed but at the same time could pack one hell of a punch if the satiation called for it; which most of the time it did.  

Not to mention considering the fact he regularly used parkour and gymnastics in his fighting style, seeing as it was the closest Harry could get to flying, the body was also highly flexible, and had some of the best reflexes Harry had ever seen when it came to reacting to attacks. Something Harry knew was mostly because of the sheer amount of times he had been attack by both his so-called mother and grandfather; both who could go to hell for all he cared

Best yet, at least in Harry’s mind who had loathed his height in his past life seeing as everyone seemed to tower over him in some way or another, Harry found himself growing to almost six feet height in this life. And while he knew he wouldn’t likely reach the whole six-foot range he still felt good about the height he did reach because being an inch or so from six-foot-tall was a lot better then being only an inch or so above five foot tall.

Though there was one physical change that he got from his life as Harry Potter and this life that did bother him, even if it was a rather minor change all things consider. And that was the fact in this life Harry seemed to never be able to actual tan.

Sure, he had pale skin as Harry Potter, but at least in the summer his skin had been able to get some sun and tanned into a rather lovely shade of golden brown. However, in this life Harry’s skin seemed determined to stay the same procaine pale color it always was and if it ever did any color from the sun it was only a massive sun burn that went away in about day before going straight back to the pale skin he always had. Something that bothered Harry quite a bit and seemed to amuse Kate for some odd reason Harry really couldn’t figure out.

Harry, as he was inwardly grumbling about the fact the only color, he got on his skin was when it burnt, let his eyes fall on the reflection of the thing, he loathed the most about the appearance he had now, and that was the collar that rested on his neck.

 It was one of the reason Harry usually went out of his way to avoid looking at his reflection because of what it reminded him of. But at the moment Harry couldn’t help but find himself staring at the very thing that kept him enslaved in the Kate, and her oh so loving father’s, hold. The collar in question, despite what it did to him, wasn’t some large highly decorated elaborate collar, like one may think of when they think of a magical collar.

Instead it looked like a rather simple black metal band that went around Harry’s throat in a seemingly seamless fashion; small enough that it could very easy be covered by a high collar shirt or thin scarves. But beyond that it appeared to be almost like a rebellious fashion choice of a black choker of all things.

 Or at least that is what it looked like at first, Harry after years of studying the collar in question, trying his best to find someway to remove the damn thing, once and for all. Found out that when it was active, or being used in anyway, there were extremely small designs in silver that looked like they danced around the black metal of the band that made up Harry’s much hated collar.

 It was something Harry noticed that no one else seemed to notice but him, as they all seemed to just simple see the black metal and nothing else. Making Harry wonder if it was because of the magic he had or perhaps whatever his father had been that let Harry see the silver designs. Designs that Harry still hadn’t been able to fully make out or make head or tales of what they could mean.

 So, it seemed to be rather useless to be able to even see the designs that where on the collar. Even though Harry got to feeling that seeing said designs would be key into finding out a way to destroy the collar in question.  

That once he understood just what the designs meant that he would finally be free of both the collar in question and better yet his mother. Now though all he could do was try to find out what the designs may be because so far Harry had no idea.

Sighing and knowing that the thoughts that were currently bouncing around his head would lead nowhere good. Hell, they were already going down the bad route of wondering if he had gain something mythical from his father.

A father Harry already knew was dead and had been pretty much raped and killed shortly after by the woman he was forced to call a mother.  So yeah, no it’d be best to keep away from those thoughts, and any remotely close to them; especially as Harry knew said so called mother would be back soon.

Knowing this, Harry looked away from his reflection and ran his hand through the loser parts of his hair, he needed to get his training done, and the cleanup himself before Kate got home. Not to mention he needed to add the last of the touches to the Dinner he had been making as well; because heaven forbid it wasn’t all ready, done with and sitting on the table when Kate came in.

Besides it wasn’t like staring at himself in the mirror and thinking on times passed would help him in anyway. If anything, it’d only depress himself even further then he already was. Not to mention taking a longer shower then he normal would be allowed really did sound wonderful right about now.

            Knowing this Harry began to finish the last set of orders Kate had left him, and as he did this, as he dragged his aching and utterly exhausted body to the shower to clean it up for the night. Harry found himself unable to wonder just what was going to be waiting for him when he finally ended back up in Beacon Hills.

What was going to happen in the next week once he got to the place he had originally been collar, and why did he feel like he that his life was once more going to be flipped on end once he ended back in that town. He guessed only time would really tell.


	4. chapter three

**Summary** \- Harry after the final battle ends up unwillingly taking the title of the master of death. Though he finds it plays no big part in his life. At least not until he dies and finds himself reborn into a whole nother world. With all his memories and magic in tack. However, it seems this world or should it be said the life Harry know has might turn out to be just as unfortunate as his first life; especially considering the family he finds himself being reborn into. Teen wolf/ Harry Potter crossover.

A.N-This will most likely be a slash story or have some type of slash in it so letting that be known right here and now. Though please let me know if you have a preferred pairing that you would like to see with Harry or with someone else.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or Teen wolf.

****

** Chapter three **

Harry was currently back in Beacon Hills a place he wasn’t sure he had ever wanted to return to in the first place. At the moment he was in the attic of a house that his ‘mother’ apparently owned that was on the very outskirts of the town. Which Harry noted while near the woods was also actual as far from where the Hale’s house had been as it could be while still being in said town.

At the moment he was once more training, or to be more précises he had once more been forced to train under the influence of the Collar. Something that was as common as waking up to Harry now.  As it was an order Harry seemed to get every day; sometimes several times a day at that.

At the same time, because it was something that happened so often, Harry wasn't sure why Kate always made an order for him to train before she left. Considering Harry was so used to training now that he most often did it whenever he had free time and nothing else left to do.

Meaning that without even being told to do so Harry would willingly train without needed an order to do so. But in the end figured that she just liked the control she had over him when she was able to give orders like that.

Still knowing to safe the energy to fight some of the future orders he had given Harry simply continued to train. However, at the same time even as he did this harry knew there was a rather large problem with being ordered to train like he had been, like he currently was, and Harry had found this out long ago. Which was because he trained so much and so often it all became almost automatic when he did train. Which in turn gave Harry a lot of time to think as his body just instinctively moved through the motions.

 Most of these thoughts didn't turn out to well for Harry, and more often than not took a dark turn rather quickly. Something that often-had Harry subconsciously pushing his body harder than ever as he lost himself in his thoughts.

This was often either because they turned into memories of what he had been forced to do over the last couple of years. As he remembered both the fact his hand was soaked in blood or the punishments he had suffered through for not following orders like he was supposed to. Or because they became thought of what he would do once he became free of the cursed collar around his throat.

More often than then not the lateral thoughts were the ones that ended up scaring him the most, as he had never really been that murderous when he had been Harry potter. Hell, at his worse as Harry Potter the worst thing he had done was a failed torture curse and had send the dark lords spell back at him killing him with his own magic.

 But at the same time Harry knew that a lot of those thoughts he now had had been more than earned over the years. Especially as the majority of them were aimed at either his so-called mother Kate Argent or his ever-cruel grandfather Gerard Argent. If he was honest about it, he wasn’t the only one who’d have thought like that about those two, and he most certainly wouldn’t be the one with the bloodiest thoughts either.

While at the same time the former thoughts often left Harry wanting to curl into a ball of pure misery at everything he had been through. At all the blood that was now on his hands, most of being purely innocent people whose only crime, at least in Kate’s eyes, being the fact, they weren’t solely human.  As he remembered all the scars his new body now carried, and what caused those scars he now had. The majority of which, like the scars he had as Harry Potter, actually being from his so-called family as opposed to those who attacked him.

Not to mention how heavy hearted he was from all the other dirty secrets he was now forced to keep because he hadn’t been able to disobey the orders he had been given by the collar. First because he hadn’t known how to, and later because Kate would whittle down the power he had to ignore the orders he was given until he literally couldn’t ignore the orders any longer

And if he did somehow find a way around the orders Kate usually just keep at it until he had drained himself of both the magic of his that he could still unknowingly reach, and the mental power he had. Leaving it so that he had no choice but to obey the next order he been given. And this was with him still following the easier orders he felt no need to disobey.

Biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself in the present, out of those thoughts with the use of minor pain; something that sometime worked for him. Because Harry knew that at the moment, he could afford to let himself get lost in the past not when he had so much, he needed to do in the present.

And given the fact his body did work on automatic while he was training now would be a perfect time to get started in said planning. After all he had done so before, when he had been able to weasel around his orders enough to screw with several of his ‘mother’s’ previous hunts. Not to mention it wasn’t like his ‘mother’ had ordered him to stay out of the way of this hunt anyway; so, there wasn’t any weaseling he needed to do anyway.

That in mind, while still biting his lip, Harry began to try his best to focus on what he wanted done now that he was in Beacon hills and had a little bit of freedom to actually plan what he was going to do. Something he wanted to do quickly before his mother could give him an order that would stop him from doing anything against her; something she seemed to have forgotten to do in her eagerness of finishing her hunt.

Meaning at the moment Harry did have some time on his side, more so then usually as Kate had quickly gone over to her brother’s Chris house to check things out with him. And had that bit of information been a surprise to Harry, more of a kick in the teeth really. As he had no idea that his Uncle, Aunt and cousin where currently in Beacon Hills, nor did he know how exactly he should feel about that.

Because one, while he could say that, that side of his family was a lot nicer and followed rule he could respect to a degree he felt that they weren’t all that close. That for some reason Chris held him at arm’s length and did everything in his power to keep his daughter way from him. Most likely because Chris knew that Harry knew about hunting, had been training in it, and didn’t want to risk his daughter being dragged into it.

Something Harry could understand, but at the same time couldn’t help but not want to be around the man in turn; couldn’t help but feel slightly abandoned by the man in question. Even more so when he began wondering if Chris knew just what his sister and father had done not only to him but on all those hunts they had been on.

After all, the two weren’t very discrete around those that were in the know about werewolves, and Harry knew that Chris had to be at least a bit suspicious about it. So, why didn’t he try to do something about it? Why was what they doing still happening? Why was Harry still enslaved to his so-called mother? Why hadn’t Chris noticed anything what was going on when it seemed so obvious to Harry what was going on.

Yet at the same time even as he thought all these thought Harry knew that the reason, he was feeling this way was because of misplaced anger more than anything else. And that he was trying to blame Chris, and his family, for something they had no real part in. That he was painting them with the same brush he had painted his Grandfather and mother in.

 Partly because he wished they had noticed what was going on, and partially because Harry knew he was jealous of the love and care Chris rained down on his daughter, Allison. Wishing that he had been born in her shoes, even if it meant being born female instead of male. It is something Harry would have happily had gone through for the chance of finally having a loving family.

Shaking his head, to get rid of those thoughts and get back on the right track of thoughts Harry almost absentmindedly moved to do the next part of his training, the gymnastic beams, as he began to plot on what his next move was going to be.

He had already been able to screw with Kate’s plans a little bit by messing with the gear she had. Which Harry knew could easily turn disastrous if things took a turn for the worse, like Harry seriously hoped it would. But at the same time Harry also knew before he could really do anything else that would screw with her plans, he needed more information then what he currently had. Or he could mess with the wrong thing and led to innocents instead of Kate, being injured or killed.

Seeing at the moment all he really knew about the hunt that Kate was so eager about continuing was, that around six years ago his so-called mother had originally come here for a hunt that was in her own words for the most part successful.

 And it was the how it had been so ‘successful’ that left Harry sick to his stomach; as there was more then one reason why Harry hated Beacon Hills so much. Seeing as it wasn’t only the place, he had originally lost his freedom at, but it was also the place where he found out some really harsh unwanted truths at. Not to mention found out just how far Kate would go when it came to her hunts.

Seeing as on that particular hunt six years ago, the woman he loathed to call his mother, had posed as a substitute teacher before seducing the underage son of the Hale pack Alpha; whom had lived in Beacon Hills at the time.

A son who Harry had found out had been called Derek, and who was apparently only four years older than Harry himself physically was. Which in turn had made him about the age of fifteen, and just at that, at the time when Kate had used him to get the information about his family. Just barely turning fifteen when his thirty something year old mother had, had sex with him.

Which she had done to both hurt Derek and at the same time get his scent in her, on her, so she could then use it to destroy Derek’s family. As she had literally trapped the entire family in their house using mountain ash, before lighting said house on fire. Burning it and all the people in it to the ground as she did so.  

Destroying the Hale pack as she did so. Whose only crime again was not being purely human. Something that was made worse about the face there actually had been human in that fire, but apparently in Kate, and her father’s mind, if you ran with wolves you were no better then them. That you deserved to die, and in this case deserved to burn.

Or at least she had burned the majority of the pack to death. Apparently there had been three wolves that had survived the fire, Laura, Peter and Derek. With the last person being the main reason that his mother had decide to come back to Beacon Hills to begin with. As apparently Laura had already been taken care of, and if the smug way she smiled about it meant anything Harry knew his ‘mother’ had played some part in Laura’s death; no matter what else may be said in that matter. Or his so-called mother wouldn’t be so happy about said death, instead she’d have been complaining about someone stealing her kill instead.

As for Peter apparently his survival from the fire hadn’t really been a complete blessing for him, in any regards. As he had spent the last six years in a coma with bad burn scars covering half of his body. From what Kate had told him he had been abandoned by both Laura and Derek, by his pack, and had been left alone by the remains of said pack to slowly heal on his own; for the last six years.

Something that had Harry inwardly wincing as he thought of this, as Harry knew both from his time with Remus as well as from the werewolves he had been able to rescue in this world, how important pack was to the werewolves; how vital they were. So being stuck in his own mind, trapped with out his pack, with his last memory being of the fire that had destroyed his family would be a living hell for anyone; especially a werewolf.

 At the same time because he was in a coma and had been for the last six years Kate had written him off as anything worth hunting, as there was no thrill of the chase. Or at least she had said she had, though knowing her Harry wouldn’t put it past her to stab a needle of the strongest wolfbane she had in his heart; coma or no. So, it meant that she most likely had something planned for him at a later date; if Harry was reading the way she was acting correct.

However, at the moment Harry knew that Kate didn’t seem to be really interesting in Peter because of the coma he was in. Even if at the same time Harry did know that she did seem to have a general fear of him as he had been what was called the left hand in his pack. The protector, and enforcer of the pack she had destroyed. So as far as Harry was concerned, she should be worried if he ever did wake up.

 But even as he thought on all of this, Harry couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with the information he currently had.  That he was missing something, something big and it dealt with werewolves that were in this small town.

 Mainly the Hale wolves. Because Harry knew there had to be a reason that the Hales had returned to Beacon Hills to begin with. There had to be a reason Laura, the alpha that had taken over as the Alpha for the Hale pack after the fire, had returned to the place she had lost everything to being with. There had to be a reason she had died there as well. But what it was exactly Harry had no idea, there was just too many questions and not enough answer to get Harry the information he knew he needed

But at the same time Harry knew that he wouldn’t get the answers he sought until either his mother felt like telling him or let something slip. That or someone else let something slip. But until then all he could really do was keep an ear, and eye, out for anything that was out of the ordinary. That would get him the answers he sought; it usually did.

As he thought this Harry began the last part of his training, as he had been working his way through all the other training he had been assigned while he was deep in thought. This part of the training was, actually the part of the training that was the easiest for Harry and was treated more of a cool down for Harry then anything else. This was because the last thing Harry had to work on, before he had to clean the training room before showering himself, was working on his aim with the throwing weapons he had.

Weapons that as it turned out Harry was highly skilled in, and weapons that Harry now almost always constantly had on his body in some way or another. Rather it be by using his long hair to store them or hiding them in reachable places on his body.

Then again, the weapons he did use were rather easy to hide on his body, not to mention were even easier to have coated in things like wolfbane. Something his mother really loved, even if she didn’t really use one of the weapons Harry had chosen to specialize in. Seeing as it was nearly impossible to kill with one of the certain weapon Harry had chosen to specialize in; especially werewolves and that was even with the wolfbane on the weapon in question.

Though that was one of the main reasons Harry had choice the weapon in question to begin with. Because it was easier to weaken not kill with them, though the second weapon in question could certainly kill if need be. Seeing as the first weapon Harry had chosen to use, and was currently training with, was senbon needles. While the second weapon he had taken up was his throwing daggers; which were sadly rather easy for Harry to kill with.

Harry weapons of choice had at first enraged his mother as they took long to master, and we rather difficult to make actual kill with. And she had attempted to forces Harry to switch out his weapons, until she found out how skilled Harry already was with them, how he was apparently a natural with them.

Not to mention she found out how easy they were for Harry to hide on his body. As well as how hard it was for people to actual see them when the senbon needles in question where actually flying towards someone. Then she could only joke that Harry was become her secret little assassin; killing from the shadows. Making Harry feel vaguely sick; and only got sick when his so-called mother ordered all his weapons laced with wolfbane.

This wasn’t helped in the least bit by the fact that both Kate and Gerard took the idea of Harry being an assassin, the silent killer in the night, and ran with it. Increasing his training to make it so. Which included tying bells to varies parts of his body and punishing him when ever said bells made a sound, which continued until Harry literally could move so silently that even when he had numerous bells on him not a single sound was heard. He could move so quietly that Harry had actually managed to sneak up on several different were animals when he had been forced to hunt.

Something Harry was both proud and disgusted about. Proud because that was his skills that did that, his hard work and his training had all paid off. Disgusted on the other hand because what he was now forced to do with said skills. Not that that mattered here or now, as Kate didn’t seem to want to use Harry’s skills, or Harry at all as it looked like, in her hunt in Beacon Hills.

So that left Harry to what he was currently doing, picking up all the weapons he had just thrown, and going up to his room to shower wondering all the while. That is, if his so-called mother didn’t want force him to help her in this hunt, then why had she made him come with her in the first place.  In fact, him just being here made him wonder, just what her plan for him was now, as Harry knew Kate had a plan of some sort; she was too cunning not to.

 


End file.
